


The Half-blood of Mianite, a Sparklez tale

by 1eragon33



Series: Demigod Dreams [1]
Category: Mianite-fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod!Sparklez, F/M, Ianite get sudded over alot, Ianite is a mother, Sparklez has really bad luck, Tom cusses a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eragon33/pseuds/1eragon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their are some thing that even the gods don't know, and want just a Demigod can do is one of them. Join the Mianite crew as the travel lands, solve mysteries, and uncover secerts. Though the biggest of them all is just who is Captian Jordan Sparkez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Half-blood of Mianite, a Sparklez tale

Era: Storyline wise this fic starts after Jordan has retrieved the Ianite armor and Bow but before the war's end, and in my version of minecraft people that have Two different names can respawn, and the second name is given to a person by a divine. My editor is my friend from Mianite chat who is a bit of a grammar nazi.

Dead: HEY IM HERE! :)

Era: You're a friend not an editor, plus I edit your stories

Dead: ehh true but i'm still here

Era: True but you're more of a Co-author then a editor

Dead: yep so… ONTO the story right?!

Era: okay at the same time LETS DO THIS THING!

WOOOOOOOO  

* * *

A woman with purple hair and wearing a long purple dress runs across the nearly bare, and slightly blurry endstone landscape and weaves in between the tall obsidian pillars. The scared look on her pale face and in her purple eyes makes it seem that she is running away from something or someone. The woman then brings the bundle of blankets she is carrying closer to her body protectively, and turns her purple eyes directly ahead of her to the just revealed building up ahead.

The large building is made of endstone, purple stained clay, and obsidian and is guarded by a large black dragon that seems to be the woman’s pet because it came up to her with its tail wagging like a tamed wolf. She shifts her arms carefully to free one arm from the bundle without taking away from supporting it, and she used the free arm to pet the dragon on the nose. She stops petting the dragon to left a small portion of the blankets away to reveal a small slightly blurry sleeping face with small tufts of hair. The child seemed to wince in the cool air around it, and tried to curl up into the woman for warmth. She shifts the child around and shows the dragon the small child in her arms.

“Ender...my child, say....” Ender the dragon gently nuzzles the small child, and gazes at it as if imprinting them in her memory. The dragon then turned and looked at the woman and whined at her in longing. She smiles at her dragon and said, “...Ender, I....” She turns serious and said, “Ender, ...from my brothers, yes even…one, Ender, and roar....” She pets the dragon Ender again and enters the large temple.

She walked into the heart of the temple, after shutting the temple doors, but all the moving around had woken up the little boy in her arms. The small toddler started to whimper and whine in her arms, and a putrid smell started rolling off the child. She wrinkled her nose a bit at the smell, but smiled as she realized what it was. She waved her free arm and the shadows around them changed and become solid, eventually becoming a raised flat stone-brick table, with soft purple carpet on top making a cushion between the cold stone and whatever is placed on it.

She walked over to the table and changed her little child’s diapers, and redressed them in a blurry purple onesie. The little toddler, like all others of its physical age, looked around at the place with a curious gaze, and the child’s mother smiled at him and waved her arm again, and this time transforming the changing table to a sturdy wooden crib with purple-ish and partly blue-ish sheets and a nice, simple mattress with all details about it being blurred.

After this, she looked around the temple and waved her arms a third time, but this time it summoned a four block-by-four block square made of solid quartz, with a two-by-two hole in the middle. She walked towards it and started to chant something in a language no one else understood, which caused a colorful liquid to form from the air and shadows around her, and swiftly flow to fill the hole in the quartz square.

When the pool was prepared, the woman quickly changed her chant and this time it made the pool of iridescent liquid shimmer, shine, and change color. Eventually, the woman stopped and the pool settled on a glowing, very pale blue. Afterwards, she took out a small bag with something in it and poured its contents in, causing the pool to start sparkling and swirling. She dipped a finger in the pool and twirled it around, making the swirling speed up.the part I highlight should be left alone

She smiled and took her finger out of the mixture, and said to her infant son in his crib, “..., the portal ..., in a few minutes... one of my brothers...spoil you rotten...a weapon…father’s world... mostly safe...own problems...the entity...being a big one, ....your father....beat him....He...special man.”  

She smiled thinking about the man, but got up quickly and walked to the crib, and with a tearful look in her eyes said to, “I’m...sorry…, but...but I can’t...me.” the woman said, seeming to cry, she continued with, “It’s too dangerous for you here. My brother has already…months now...can’t run forever.  I… I have to send you away to your father. My… …my son, if there...anyway…you safe, and...would do it in….a.... But…no other choice. I can’t come with you either…I...to. If I go with you, ...be able to find us by...essence, so…I must....” she picks up her child, walked towards the portal, and lowers her voice to barely above a whisper as the sound of roaring and a fight reaches the inside of the temple.

“Bye, my child. May your heart guide your actions, and may peace, love, and true happiness follow you in your wake,” and she gently places the child in the portal with a note, and watches as a flash of light empties the pool of  liquid and her son from the world and dimension. and the whole thing started blurring worse as if watching from an old movie but voices are clearer as if it was being sent to someone.

A couple of tears fell as the temple doors crack and burst inwards, as if a great force had been forced upon it, and the double doors clanged loudly as they fall and split in half on the end stone floor. A red Devil-man features unclear except for the sharp horns on his head and the sword in his hands entered the temple, hovering in the air like he belonged there. His light blue and glowing sword was slowing dripping with shimmering purple blood. His wickedly curved horns glinted evilly in the torchlight, and though unclear, his demonic smile was dripping with blood the same color as on the sword.

   He drags the sword though the air and places it flatly in his hand, and he smiles as the the woman goes into a guarded position. He grins, revealing teeth ground to sharp points and says, “So, dearest sister, where is your little child?” He looks around the around the room, hoping to find the toddler.

The woman spoke out with a voice filled with authority, “you're too late, brother. I have already sent...to a place where you can’t get to.” She starts taking out a bow.

“No matter,” the devil-man said, “I have a backup plan.” He ran forward and stabbed the woman in the chest with the blood-coated sword.

The woman’s eyes widen as her body freezes up, and she is unable to move anything but her mouth and eyes, and as her golden blood seeps onto sword, she whispers softly “...Why…why can’t I move…”  

The devil-man grinned evilly and said, “Well, dear sister that is because of an enchantment I have placed on my diamond sword. Do you like it? So long as my sword is in your body you’re completely at my mercy.” and he starts laughing as the woman gives a small feral growl at her brother and clearly started to struggle to move. he continued with, “It’s no use, sister, the enchantment is too strong. Now, you’re going to be a good girl and let me use your power to destroy our goody-two-shoes brother!”

The woman shouted, “You’re mad! I will never help you!”

The devil-man just leaned in close and whispered in her ears, “Who said you had a choice?” he then grabbed a hold of the sword and sharply twisted the handle, carving her flesh like a pumpkin. The woman opened her mouth and…

* * *

“AAAAAAAAH!” A man wearing a very worn out tuxedo screams, as he flails in his bed. His flailing eventually causes him to fall out of his bed and hit his head on the birch wood floor. He lays on his floor rubbing his head, all the while he wonders about his dream, and what it truly meant as he had dreamt it before, several times when he was young and his father was still alive. He thought to himself, _I haven’t had that dream since dad died._

He picked himself off the floor with a yawn, stretching his back to release the built up disuse in his muscles. He rolled his shoulders in a circle and yawned again as he finished waking himself up. He stumbled down the stairs into to his kitchen where he cooked his favorite breakfast. He went over to the living room a sat on his wooden couch and began eating. After eating some pork chops and carrots, he got up and went out onto the balcony looking over the cliffside that the house was built on.

He leaned on the glass-panel-railing and stared out into the sunrise into the great expanse of the savanna biome, and saw the community farm, the priest's house, Tucker’s old house, and other locations in the distance. His mind started drifting as he gazed at these locations to the first time he saw them.

Dear Ianite, it feels like months even though it has only been a few weeks. He had never expected to find such good friends after he had accidentally fell off the End Island for the third time in his life...though he wishes this stupid fucking war never started between Tom and Tucker and both their teammates. He starts to remember simpler times from before the war. He remembers waking up expecting to be alone once like the last time, but when he opened his eyes he had come face to face with what looked like a zombie, freaking himself out a bit...well, until the zombie-look-alike introduced himself…and starts laughing at the surprised look on his face.

His memories started to surface with renewed vigor, as he starts to reminisce about his first day here.

* * *

_Tucker stood in front of his house ready and willing to greet the newcomer lead by the zombie-man Tom. The slightly wet, tux-with-red-rimmed-glasses man followed close behind Tom while trying to take in everything around him._

_“Hello, my name’s Tucker. What’s yours?” Tucker introduced himself_

_“My name’s Captain Jordan Sparklez, though just call me Jordan that is my first name anyway.” He introduced himself to the other two’s surprise._

_“How come you didn’t tell me you were a respawner, Jordan?” Tom asked with a slightly annoyed tone. “And what kind of second name is Captain Sparklez anyway?  It sounds like something a five-year-old would come up with.”_

_I remember getting annoyed at that. “Hey! It’s not like I had a choice. It was given to me as an infant.” They must have been surprised because my outburst made them nearly unhinge their jaws from their faces._

_“Dude that’s awesome, do you know which god gave it to you?” Tom said in awed wonder after a while._

_“No, the only god in my first world I lived in wouldn’t have given it to me, because as was I the son of his mortal enemy.” I wiped my eyes back then just like now. “I miss my dad.”_

_“Wait, wait, hold the phone are you telling us you still REMEMBER!” Screamed Tucker._

_“Yeah, why? Isn’t normal to remember accidentally falling off the End Island and falling to a new world after talking to the local wise Enderdragon, ‘cause I’ve done it twice already.” I said nonchalantly._

_“Wait, WHAT?!” both screamed in confusion._

_“Okay.” Tucker stated, giving up. “I’m not even gonna add to this conversation anymore, cause mister-this-is-just-another-day-for-me over here just shattered many longstanding truths that I was sure were real. In about, what, three sentences?” said Tucker. He shook his head and went back to working on his house._

_“What Mr. Salty over there was trying to say,” he gestured to Tucker, “is that you're not a normal Mianitee. I still hate the name of this land though, no love for my god Dianite.” said Tom._

_“Who are Mianite and Dianite?” I asked. Tom was about to reply when Tucker called out._

_“Finally, something normal about you.” said Tucker with some relief as he reemerged from his home. He walked up to us while carrying a book in his hands._

_“These are the photos that we’ve taken.” He flips the pages a few times, and shows me and picture of a floating man with eyes that remind me of,_ I shiver _Herobrine, and was wearing a white dress, with a bunch of leaves on his head. “This is the good god Mianite, god of the Overworld…”_

_“and of being a pussy bitch.” teased Tom, interrupting Tucker._

_“Would you stop that.” said Tucker, “You're just asking to be smited…again.”_

_“So? I’m just saying my thoughts.” Tucker rolled his eyes at Tom and continued with._

_“He is also the god of the fair and just.” Tucker then flips the pages some more, then shows us both a picture of a devil-man with Herobrine eyes again. “This is…”_

_“DIANITE! My homeboy.” cheered Tom. “He is the god of the Nether and of cool dudes.”_

_Tucker slaps the back of Tom’s head, making Tom call out in protest. “Hey, what was that for?”_

_“Being annoying,” responded Tucker. “anyway, like Tom said, this is Dianite god of the Nether, battle, and fire.”_

_I shivered, “Reminds me too much of Herobrine.”_

_“Who’s that?” asked both of them, curious._

_“The god of my home world.” I answered, “He killed his own brother, Notch, for power and freedom from the Nether he was lord of.” I decided to keep my personal history with him to myself until I can trust them more._

_“Wow, that sounds like something Dianite/my homeboy would do,” commented both Tom and Tucker, who then turned and started glaring at each other. I looked at the picture again, and looked closely at his wickedly curved horns and red body, and thought he seemed awfully familiar..._

* * *

He quickly stood up straight, he recognized the god in that photo, now more than ever. He had literally been dreaming about him since he was three years old. How the heck did he forget about the dream he had almost all his life…but why did he dream it again? Why now? He pondered the questions that plagued his mind.

_Things just got more complicated today...I think I’ll have to talk to Dec later today if he’s around..._


End file.
